The Subspace Invasion
by Basstard09
Summary: Heroes and Villains from all the universe find themselves against the same huge threat... What to do? Try and stop it, or join it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ****unless I say so.**

This is my first story on SSB, and I'll base it in SSBB: the Subspace Emissary. Hope you like it.

_Book 1: The Huntdown_.

Chapter 1: The Great Stadium.

The place: The Great Stadium in the Skies.

It was a sunny summer day, and the sky could be seen almost with not a cloud on it. The people and creatures gathered from all the world to see one of the most expected fights of the year, and now, just a couple of minutes before the entry of the contenders, the public roars.

The Princess Peach came directly from the Mushroom Kingdom to see this battle. She was wearing her long, blond hair released, as always, and she was wearing a short-skirted pink dress with shoulder buns and magenta furniture in the hems, white gloves that reached her elbows and magenta boots that reached her knees. The small sapphire she wore in her dress, right in the center of her chest, shined with the sunlight.

Peach could see the public around, as she was placed in the Royal Balcony, closer to the combat zone, but apart from the rest of the public. They were all roaring, and she herself felt quite excited. She screamed:

- Let the fighters join the arena!! Come on!!

A few minutes later, a voice was heard, as the electronic billboard started displaying the message that the voice was announcing:

- THE BATTLE MUST BEGIN!!!!

The public roared again, and, from a gate, a green pipe fired a red and blue figure that Peach recognized immediately. As it landed stylishly, it revealed to be a short, thick Italian guy who had black waved moustaches. He wore a red cap, a red sweater and blue-jean overalls. In the front of his cap, a white circle and a red "M" letter revealed the public his identity, but they waited until the voice announced his name to roar madly:

- On the west, the plumber and hero of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario!!

Peach saw Mario and blushed, yelling:

- Mario!! I love you!! Go ahead and kick your opponent's back!!

In an opposite gate that opened ahead, a bright yellow star jumped to the skies, soaring as it got close to the mad crowds, greeting the public as he made his entry. Finally, he jumped from the star, falling quietly in front of Mario. The pink ball with red shoes and cheeks, blue eyes and tough arms saw Mario with a challenging glare, and the public roared again as the voice announced his name:

- On the east, the lonely star rider, savior of Dreamland, Kirby!!

Kirby greeted the public again, as merry as always, and Mario did the same. Peach was excited to see this fight, and with the following voice, the two fighters started running towards each other:

- AND THIS BATTLE HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!!!

Mario and Kirby both moved fast, and every single punch, kick, headbutt, deceit and else were eagerly dodged. Mario could catch an opening and made one of his patented attacks, which was announced by the voice:

- The Coin Punch of the Mario Brothers! Just look at it!

Kirby was being attacked, and also was losing his money, with each punch Mario connected on him. Kirby jumped backwards, and Mario ran towards him, while Kirby stood still, arms hidden in a side. The public saw the shine in Kirby's hands before Mario could ever react, and with a vertical jump, Kirby slashed Mario up and down, pushing him away with the fall's expansive wave. The voice announced, excited:

- The Magic Sword of Dreamland! We haven't seen that attack in a while!

Mario fell in the ground, getting up quickly. Peach's scream could be heard:

- Mario!! Give him what you've got! Don't lose here!!

The fight continued in the same rhythm for a while, but then something attracted the attention of the whole public. Both Mario and Kirby noticed how the day turned darker, and the sky turned red and cloudy. Mario saw something coming fro the clouds, and asked, stopping the fight:

- What the hell is that?

Kirby saw it and recognized the airship:

- The Halberd… This might be trouble…

Then, Kirby could see how from the large airship known as "The Halberd" something or someone was expulsed. Kirby had better far sight, and got shocked when he saw what was going on:

- No! That's… the Captain of the Halberd!

Mario saw Kirby get worried, and he heard from the pinky ball:

- This is real trouble, Mario!

Mario asked:

- What can we do then, Kirby?

Kirby was upset:

- I guess waiting is the only choice now.

Peach, who was seeing the situation from the balcony, just could mutter:

- Oh, my God…

Then, the Halberd's lower gate opened, and several things were dropped with high speed: a large sphere, two small spheres, and a black arrow that moved to chase one target.

Mario and Kirby saw the large sphere fall in the center of the battle stage, while the arrow aimed for the public. Mario could only see how this dreaded arrow caught Peach, and he could only hear her scream of pain before she turned into a man-sized trophy of herself. Mario tried to run to the Royal Balcony, but a tractor ray took Peach's trophy to the Halberd quickly. Mario sighed, mad:

- No, not again…

Kirby yelled at him:

- Mario!!!

Mario turned to see that the two small spheres transformed into robots, robots that activated the sphere with their hands, opening it and revealing that it was some sort of time bomb. Mario asked:

- What the hell is that??

Kirby replied, eagerly and honestly:

- Don't know, but also don't want to find out, Mario! Let's go!!

Mario nodded, and both ran to the gates of the battle stage, but the time counter of the bomb was just too fast.

Suddenly, a large sphere of black energy consumed the whole Stadium in the Skies, and a small yellow shine could leave the place in time. Kirby was riding a star at high speed, and Mario did his best to hold on to that star. Mario claimed:

- Whew!! That was too close!!

- Tell me about it! – Kirby's responses usually were blunt and honest.

Mario fell on his senses again and kneeled in the floor, sad and impotent:

- I… I just can't believe it…

Kirby, concerned, asked:

- What's wrong?

Mario replied sadly:

- I allowed an unknown person kidnap princess Peach, Kirby… and I just did nothing to avoid it…

Kirby comforted him:

- Yeah, that sucks big time, man; but there was nothing you could do to avoid it! Also, we've got worse things to worry about, Mario! Look!

Kirby pointed to the front, and what Mario saw in that direction shocked him:

- What the-?

They were chasing the Halberd, but it seemed to have been fighting some space dogfights they both recognized. Mario claimed:

- Arwings…

Kirby said:

- Guess we're not the only ones affected by this, Mario!

Mario saw again, detailing the Arwing designs:

- It's the Star Fox Team!

Kirby said:

- At least someone is trying to do something against this threat!

But Kirby's acclaim was suddenly turned into a disappointing one, as the three Arwings were badly hit by the Halberd's defensive weaponry, and they all started falling in different directions. Now, they were the only ones close enough to the Halberd. Mario claimed:

- We must get Peach back, Kirby!

Kirby said:

- And we must regain control of the Halberd, Mario!

The riding star started flying faster as it reached for the Halberd. Mario and Kirby were decided to reach that airship and hijack it no matter what, in order to stop this sudden madness.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
